


Daisuga cotton-candy

by lol_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 1: writer!Suga, 2: rain, AUs, Fluff, M/M, different settings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3647952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short pieces of daisuga fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Wahhh it finally begun
> 
> first proper kiss scene ahoy, forgive discrepancies 
> 
> writer!Suga au

* * *

"Daichi~" Suga pouts, "Help me!"

There aren't enough times in the year when Suga is pouting, but when he does, Daichi finds himself waiting for them.

 

"What happened?" he asks, attention now focused on the ash-gray blond sitting across him on the bed, pen tapping against a blank page, pout fully functional. 

"Help me get this one scene down; it's a kissing scene."

If Daichi had been drinking water, it would have been all over his shirt by now. Thankfully, he isn't, but he does choke on his spit while saying, "W-what?"

 

Apparently, even prodigy writer Sugawara Koushi has his writer's block moments.

 

"It isn't two guys kissing anyway, is it?" Daichi manages to say between gasps and coughs. Suga's eyebrows wiggle suggestively, "Surely you have the wrong idea, Sawamura-kun." he sings.

 

Uh-oh. Suga's only called him by last name in front of teachers or when alone, in his naughty-moods. Since Daichi cannot see any teachers nearby, it has to be the latter. Uh-oh.

 

Suga tosses his notebook aside and pounces on Daichi before he has a chance to even think of saying something. "I wasn't particularly asking for a kiss, but now that you said it, you're not getting out of this easily." Suga's eyes are alight with mischief, playfulness dancing in them, threatening to sway Daichi along. Suga's hands come in to cup Daichi's face from both the sides and Suga looms in and _damn_ his lips look so kissable right now with the way he is licking them and--

 

Pressure on his lower lip reminds Daichi that he is being kissed, and he scrambles to respond. Suga separates for a short moment before planting open lips onto his, and Daichi's lips are forced open by Suga's tongue. Suga moves in perfect tango with Daichi, making good use of every bob of Daichi's head, curving his neck to reach the spots he wants to.

Daichi moans into the kiss, and it is like music to Suga's ears, so they continue kissing for a while long than planned; each time it ebbed, it flowed again, for some reason or the other, either Suga or him. Not that Daichi was complaining.

The kiss is languid, sometimes fast, slow, or normal, no pace set because they are moving however they want to. Overall, it leaves Daichi reeling a bit, and Suga with his usual thousand-watt smile on his face. "Good?" he asks.

 

"Good." Daichi replies, too dazed to think of anything else. "But can you really write this?" Suga laughs, the tinkling sound that never fails to make Daichi fall in love with him all over again, "I can't, but who says I can't enjoy it?"

 

Daichi just laughs and says, "Yes, you can."

* * *

 


	2. events and the rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rain falls  
> calm and quiet,  
> no noise can be heard  
> except for my heart beating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was going to write something else, and it spiraled into this!!!
> 
> they are in their second year, and not yet dating

* * *

There comes a time in your pre-confession state when you are stumbling for something (also: romantic) to do with your crush, anything, discussing notes over drinks form the vending machine, laughing over silly jokes, walking home together, just to spend time _together_.

 

“The rain isn’t letting up, is it?”

“Ah, uhm… yeah, well, yeah,”

 

Case in point: Sawamura Daichi. Stretching another oddly wide smile over his face, hoping it does the trick, Daichi searches his mental library of shoujo manga (he’ll never admit it, but he read a lot of that in his middle school years) for any substantial event. There are ‘moments to trigger love’, ‘moments with your girl/boyfriend’ no, their relationship hasn’t reached that level so maybe he shouldn’t

 

“Wanna wait together, Daichi?”

 

Daichi flinches at the usage of his first name – it was only recently that Suga had agreed to call him that – and Daichi is still unused to it, still feels little butterflies scatter in his stomach every time it happens. He considers it a small event.

 

“Y-yeah.”

 

Suga finds a well-sheltered spot, and they both settle down.

 

Still, Daichi never imagined that he would be thrust into a situation as scoring as after-school rain on an unassuming day as today. Every shoujo book that he had managed to get his hands on contained the after-school rain scenario, and it was generally followed by a positive outcome. Daichi’s heart feels a bit unprepared.

 

They can share an umbrella, only that neither of them have one. Daichi can lend Suga his jacket, only both of them are already wearing theirs, and Suga does not look cold. The raven-haired boy feels disheartened at his lack of creativity to handle the opportunity in a fruitful way.

 

“Daichi?” Suga asks tentatively.

 

He whips up his head from between his knees, attention snapping from idle thoughts to the ash-haired setter sitting beside him.

 

“Do you think it will be okay?”

“Huh?”

 

It takes a second for him to realize that Suga is talking about the team.

 

“The team? Yeah, I think we will be okay… the first years look promising, and the senpai are trying their best.”

 

There is something in the way Suga sighs that says that he isn’t very satisfied by the explanation. “It feels like we are being… torn apart, day by day, and I can’t… help it.”

 

“Suga,” Daichi chides, trying to overcome his heart beating in his throat, “That isn’t your fault, stop blaming yourself.”

 

Suga just hums, the rush of breath from his mouth crystallizing in the air. Daichi finds himself staring at his (pink, too pink to be real!) lips for longer than is healthy for ‘just friends’.

 

“Wanna grab something after? When this,” Suga indicates to the downpour with the movement of his eyes and a tilt of his head, “stops?”

“Sure.”

 

Daichi isn’t sure that he can stop his heart from beating loudly at that subtle invitation, the scope for something more, so he purses his lips to control a love-struck smile threatening to spill on his face.

 

The atmosphere after that is oddly tranquil, so peaceful, save for the pitter-patter of the raindrops. Suga’s hand shifts, his pinky finger touching Daichi’s because of the movement, and Daichi feels an electric spark through his entire being. He relishes the feeling, and for the time being, he feels, this is an event enough.

* * *

 


End file.
